


Sickeningly Sweet

by camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Franny & Mickey are gonna be BFFs, Gallagher family - Freeform, Gallavich, Gallavich & family, Gallavich & kids, Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: This Halloween oneshot was inspired by a whole bunch of shit from this weekend. I hope you all like it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Sickeningly Sweet

“Mickey, if you move your head one more time, I’m gonna put a neon green handprint on the other half of your face and call it a day.” Debbie threatened, glaring at him and waving her pencil-thin makeup brush in front of his face. He’d patiently sat through the process of applying the first layer of white face paint and let it dry, but now he was starting to fidget as she was drawing on the rest of the skull with black eyeliner and black paint. 

“Could you go any fucking faster, peppermint patty?” The nickname was warranted given her ‘sexy gingerbread woman’ costume, if you could even call it that. She was wearing a tan crop top with three different colored buttons down the front and a matching miniskirt. 

Ian and Sandy had talked Mickey into dressing up for Halloween this year and he was really starting to regret it. What was the point when he was just going to sit on the sofa and watch a movie with Ian, while his costume-wearing husband handed out candy to whatever rugrats came to the door. 

Mickey looked across the room for Ian who was filling up little cellophane bags with two mini chocolate bars each and then tying them up. Mickey opened his mouth to ask him what the fuck that was for, but Debbie was not having it. She pushed his chin back up, snapping his mouth shut and leveled him with another glare as she held him in place. 

Mickey squinted back at her before he returned his gaze to Ian. His husband was already in his zombie costume, and damn did he look good. Mickey had gotten a good laugh at his husband’s expense when Ian started putting on his costume, calling him the Hulk for an hour until Ian’s look was complete. It wasn’t Mickey’s fault - Ian was shirtless, wearing purple tattered pants and green makeup from his waist up - he was practically asking for it. 

What felt like a lifetime later, Debbie was finished and finally took a step back, out of his personal space, but made him stay in place like a pet for a few pictures. Ian was done with his bags and they were nowhere to be seen. He stood up from his seat when he was finally allowed to go and he made his way to the bathroom in the kitchen to check out the damage. He chuckled evilly as he checked himself out in the mirror. He looked fucking good and the skeleton hands he’d painted on himself matched perfectly to the paint on his face. 

He walked back out of the bathroom with a scowl on his face - to keep up appearances, of course - but, he was hiding a smirk just below the surface, hatching a plan to find Ian and scare him in this get-up. Mickey crept up the kitchen steps and checked their room first but he didn’t see any sign of Ian or Carl, remembering Carl and Liam had made plans together this year. He checked the middle bedrooms next and saw no one, but he heard murmurs coming from Franny’s room and recognized his husband’s voice as one of them. Deciding not to scare the shit out of his niece, Mickey just pushed the door open wider and stood there until he was noticed. 

“UNCLE MICKEY!” Franny cheered, barely letting Ian zip up the front of her skeleton onesie before running over to hug Mickey’s leg. “You look so scawy!” She said with her lingering speech impediment. They’d been working with her slowly, and she could say everyone’s name properly now, but she still struggled with her r’s. But even Mickey would admit (to Ian) that it was cute hearing her say words like strawberry and rain. 

“Hey, kid.” He rubbed the back of her head as she smiled up at him. “I look scary, huh? That’s a compliment today.” He bared his teeth at her and lifted up his hands, wiggling his fingers like he was going to tickle her. 

She let out a shriek and ran back to Ian, tucking her face into his chest, narrowly missing the green special effects makeup. Of course, her five-year-old logic was if she couldn’t see Mickey, she was effectively hiding from him tickling her. 

“Damn, your face looks good, Jack.” Ian complimented him as he wrapped his arms around Franny and stood up, carrying her on his hip like she weighed next to nothing. 

“Jack?” Mickey pulled a face. 

“Jack Skellington!!” Franny cheered, pointing at Mickey’s face. Ian had just watched The Nightmare Before Christmas with her two days before. 

“Exactly!” Ian gave her a high five and then carried her right past Mickey, smacking his ass with his free hand and skirting by like he hadn’t done anything. 

“Can I be Jack Skellington too?” She asked Mickey directly, looking at her uncle over Ian’s shoulder as he started moving down the steps to the living room. 

“Sure, kiddo. We both got his costume on, right? You got a hard outfit to compete with though.” Mickey nodded as he followed down the steps behind them. He had a real soft spot for the little bean in Ian’s arms. Her father had passed but she had father figures in her life, which now included Ian **and** Mickey. And, Franny adored her uncles, so it was impossible not to love her back. Mickey hadn’t been around her for a full year yet, but she was already so enchanted by him. She asked him to help her with tasks instead of other family members, because he told funny jokes and, more often than not, he’d have mini snickers in his jacket pocket that she could steal. It was a toss up to try to figure out who she loved more out of the two of them, because it varied by the day, but Mickey could see their special bond. The only time Ian had ever lived away from her was his stint in prison and she was obviously glad to have him back. 

Ian gave her a kiss and sat her down on the sofa to put her shoes on for her. “Mickey, can you grab my shoes?” 

“The fuck for? We ain’t going nowhere.” Mickey went and did what Ian asked anyway. 

“Uhhh yeah we are, bring yours too.” He called after Mickey and then rushed to finish tying Franny’s shoes. He pulled her back into his arms and used her as a shield from Mickey’s anger. “No movie night tonight. Franny wants us to come with her, right baby Fran?”

“Uh huh.” She reached out and made grabby hands for Mickey to carry her. 

Mickey aimed his glare at his husband, not the innocent child that Ian was using as a pawn. “I’m gonna remember that.” He threatened as he picked her up because he obviously couldn’t refuse. 

“Great! Good! Okay.” Ian took a breath now that he was in the clear from Mickey’s wrath. He bent down and laced up his shoes as he smiled up at Mickey holding their niece against his side, pushing his sport coat and shirt open. Ian had put together this costume for Mickey and it consisted of an open white button down - which put his chest on display in a flattering way - and accompanied a blue suit. 

Truthfully, Mickey should’ve known that they were going to trick him into going out when Ian was painting bones along his abs but Mickey had other reasons to be distracted. At least it wasn’t to a fucking party. He could handle a trip around the block. 

When they made it outside, Ian checked on the goodie bags he’d scattered throughout the lawn and straightened his sign against the prop skeleton. He’d found the skeleton in the basement (probably from one of Frank’s schemes) and he’d set it out on the steps of the house with a red light bulb shining down on it and a sign that read, ‘search for candy if you dare’ in his worst handwriting. Mickey chuckled as he saw Ian’s hair catching the red light too. 

“Ay! We finally found your twin.” He pointed between Ian and the skeleton. “A redhead.” He laughed obnoxiously as Franny started to use her body weight to propel Mickey forward, tilting forward enough that he’d take a step to straighten her. 

Ian flipped Mickey off as he came to join them on the sidewalk. Gingerbread Debbie and ‘sexy Mrs. Claus’ Sandy were standing a few feet away talking to Lip and Tami, who had put all of their effort into getting Freddie the little Lion into his costume and presumably couldn’t be bothered to put costumes on themselves. 

Ian put his hand on Mickey’s back, guiding them over to the rest of the group, which earned some cheers from Franny because she’d been so excited to trick-or-treat all day. She slid down Mickey’s side, out of his arms, and quickly held onto his pinky in her little fist so that she could pull him along faster. Ian chuckled as he saw Mickey take a few faster steps to keep up with her, Ian’s long legs accommodated for it and kept pace with them. 

Franny let go of Mickey’s hand and latched onto her mother’s hand instead, knowing she set the terms for getting candy. It was time and Uncle Mickey was holding her back. 

Ian greeted Lip and Tami and Lion Freddie with fur on the hood of his onesie framing his little face as Ian kissed his chubby cheek and then took him out of the stroller. He carried the baby over to Mickey and pointed at Freddie’s costume. “This will be your costume next year.” He teased his husband. 

Mickey’s challenging eyebrows drew up as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shook one out into his palm, “Oh yeah? And who will you be? Should be a fucking giraffe with those long ass legs.” Mickey grumbled with a cigarette between his lips, working on lighting it while the wind blew.

Ian laughed as Lip came over to steal his son back and bum a smoke off of Mickey. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. He needs to be in bed in 2 hours or we’re going to be in serious shit tomorrow.” He said in a playful voice tickling his son’s belly. 

Ian smiled softly. He couldn’t believe Freddie was a year old already. Time had really flown by this year. His smile grew as he saw the way Mickey was making faces and growling like a lion at Freddie over his dad’s shoulder as they walked to the first house. Kev and V’s house had to be last in their loop because they all knew that they’d go inside and end up having a Gallagher/Ball party and the kids wouldn’t get any candy. 

*

Ian and Mickey walked behind the rest of the group, sharing a smoke and commenting on half-assed decorations and other people’s costumes. Life had been so busy lately that it was nice to just be together for a little while, hanging out in the fresh air. Every few minutes, they’d share a couple’s costume idea for next Halloween and end up in stitches, giving the other a shitty costume and taking the better idea for themselves. They were completely sober, but Ian was having fun joking around like this with Mickey. It still felt so new, making plans for a year from now and _knowing_ that they’ll definitely be together for every year to come, but it felt right all the same. 

Ian watched Franny happily skip down the sidewalk of the house she’d just been to and run right towards them, stopping in front of Mickey with two snickers bars in her hands and offering them to him. “Here!” She pushed them into his palm when he didn’t take them fast enough and then rooted around in her bag for twizzlers, handing two to Ian before running off. 

“Uh… what was that?” Mickey looked down to his hand and started to rip one open. 

“She’s good at sharing.” Ian shrugged and then looked at the candy in his own hand. “But, who told her I like twizzlers? I definitely don’t.” 

“I did.” Mickey laughed evilly and then snatched the candy out of Ian’s hand, pocketing them and wiggling his eyebrows at Ian. “Just covering my bases.” 

“You’re a dick.” Ian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulders, tucking the shorter man into his side. 

*

Franny had stopped the group at a house with a loudspeaker blasting an evil laugh and a smoke machine which had spit out so much smoke over the sidewalk, that she couldn’t see where to walk. There were scary foot-long spiders lining the hedges at the end of the sidewalk, and flickering strobe lights under the smoke. The deep laugh turned into a witch’s cackle the longer they stood there. 

Freddie started crying, getting scared by all the noise and flashing lights. And Franny whimpered before starting to cry because she was too scared to go to the door on her own. To Ian’s surprise, Mickey stepped up and held her hand before anyone else could. 

“Hey, hey.” He bent down and whispered. “Want me to go with you?” He asked her, just wanting her tears to stop. She nodded and held her hands up for Mickey to pick her up. He internally groaned at the hold this child had over him, but of course he’d do what she asked. He stood up and carried her along with her little pumpkin pail up the steps and towards the house. 

Ian was staring after them in complete awe of Mickey, his heart and eyes full of love. He figured if Mickey could do it, he could. He moved over to Lip and offered to carry Freddie up to the door. He bounced his nephew a little to get him to stop crying and then dried his tears before cuddling him against his chest and heading up the sidewalk towards the house. 

“Aww look at you! A little skeleton and her dad! Go ahead and take two, sweetie.” The little old lady held out a bowl towards Franny. Thankfully the woman was in a princess costume and nothing scary. Franny drove forward excitedly and picked out starbursts and m&ms. 

“Oh uh, I’m not-.” Mickey was cut off by Franny. 

“This is Uncle Mickey.” She corrected and held the candy against her chest as she rested her head against Mickey’s shoulder. Ian stepped up right beside them with a smile and Franny pointed at him. “And that's Uncle Ian and that’s Freddie!” She tugged on the arm of Freddie’s onesie until he was looking at her too. “Say twick-or-tweat!” she prompted him like she was the adult here. 

Ian laughed and said it for Freddie, letting the lady drop a candy into Freddie’s pail. “Thank you.” Ian smiled at her before they turned to leave, catching Mickey’s eye and feeling a sense of pride for his husband swell in his chest. Mickey really saved the day here. Ian saw Mickey’s smirk (no doubt getting ready to tease his husband for the way he said the holiday phrase) and Ian returned it before he felt a weird feeling of deja vu, seeing Mickey trick-or-treating when they were kids. He shook off the random memory as he took a step back, but the lady spoke again. 

“You guys make such a beautiful family.” She smiled and waved them off. 

Ian felt his heart squeeze in his chest and as he turned to thank her, he could’ve sworn he saw Mickey’s cheeks turning pink under all that makeup. 

Franny had already ripped the m&ms open and put a few in Mickey’s palm by the time Ian and Freddie caught up with them. They passed the kids back to their parents and then hung back from the rest of the group. 

Ian silently held his palm out for some m&ms and gave Mickey a look, telling him to share without saying anything. They eat their candy quietly, following behind the rest of their family to the next house before Ian brings it up. “You did good with Franny. She doesn’t get scared easily but you had her back.” Ian reached down to Mickey’s free hand and hooked his pinky around Mickey’s, needing to feel his husband. “Pretty sure you’re her favorite today.” He chuckled softly. 

“Yeah ‘cause I got her candy. Kids are easy to fool.” Mickey brushed off the compliment instead of rubbing it into Ian’s face as always. He was embarrassed by the praise from his husband over something so small, but the pride in Ian’s voice was unmistakable and it made Mickey feel warm inside. He held Ian’s pinky instead of moving to hold his hand, understanding that the simple touch was the only connection that they needed at the moment. 

“And, that lady was nice.” Ian continued, glancing at Mickey and then looking away again. “Saying we make a pretty family or whatever.” 

“You still have _zero_ chill, Gallagher.” Mickey pulled his hand out of Ian’s and shoved him with a laugh. 

“What? She said it, not me!” Ian laughed and shoved Mickey’s shoulder before interlocking their fingers. “I mean, it’s true. And, you know… if we start thinking about it now, maybe we could have a kid of our own out here next year… Just something to think about.” He squeezed Mickey’s hand and then kissed the back of it, getting some white paint around his lips. 

Mickey shook his head at Ian’s antics but he squeezed Ian’s hand back and nodded. It was nice to think about and they should probably lay out all of their options since Ian wasn’t going to rest until they had their own rugrat. Still, he couldn’t pass on the opportunity to pull Ian’s leg. “That’s the scariest thing you’ve said this Halloween.” He joked with a playful glint in his eye. 

*

As predicted, the entire group poured into the living room at the Ball’s house at the end of their lap of trick-or-treating. As the kids sat on the floor and compared their candy hauls, the rest of the family turned on music, drank, and danced to their heart’s content. 

An hour into the mini party, Mickey mentioned that he had to look for something at home, but he’d be back. Unbeknownst to Ian, Mickey had been thinking about the kid conversation all night. He wanted to do his own research about their options. He figured he should be the one to bring up the conversation the next time around, because Ian was still waiting ( _semi-patiently_ ) for him to get on board. 

He was in their room, rooting around the top drawer of their dresser and looking for their laptop to Google shit about the adoption process - when he came across a plastic bag full of all of his favorite candy. He smirked as he took the bag out, assuming that he’d found Ian’s secret stash of candy that his husband was hiding from him. 

_Sucker_ , Mickey thought as he pulled the bag out along with the laptop. Mickey dumped the bag out on the center of the bed and began his research, happily munching away on a king sized snickers bar. 

*

“Where’s Uncle Mickey?” Franny asked, pulling on Ian’s pant leg. 

“Uh. I don’t know, baby Fran. He said he was going home for a bit. I’ll go see if he’s coming back.” He smiled at her. 

“Oo can I come?! I have his snickews.” 

Ian nodded and held her hand as they walked over to the Gallagher house, with Debbie and Sandy trailing along behind them.

*

Ian poked his head into their room before letting Franny in behind him. He chuckled as he took in Mickey’s sleeping form on the bed. His husband was out cold with chocolate wrappers all around him and his hand still on the keyboard of their laptop. 

“Go ahead.” Ian whispered, lifting her up onto the bed next to Mickey as he picked up the laptop to save it. 

“UNCLE MICKEY! UNCLE MICKEY!” She jumped up and down right next to him and then jumped onto his side when Mickey woke up and groaned. 

“I have your chocolate.” She bent over him and spoke with her face one centimeter from his. “Look!” She reached into her pockets and pulled out her little fists full of snickers, dropping them next to his head.

Mickey groaned again, turning his body so she’d gently fall onto the mattress next to him as he brought his hand to his stomach. “I can’t eat any more chocolate right now.” He whined and pressed his face into his pillow, being dramatic as always. 

Ian laughed and climbed onto the bed beside him. “Looks like you found my stash, huh?” 

“Yeah, and it’s all mine. Don’t even look at it.” He grunted again as his stomach made a loud churning noise. 

“Duh, Mick. It’s not for me. I got it all for you. You know I don’t like twizzlers.” He laughed, picking up an empty wrapper of the aforementioned candy and dropping it on Mickey’s head. He looked over to Franny who was definitely spooked, putting two and two together, and realizing that the candy did this to Mickey. “This is why you can’t have too many pieces of candy at once, Fran.” 

She nodded and let her wide eyes roam over the mess of wrappers on the bed. “Uncle Mickey, you ate alllllll these?” She whispered and shook Mickey’s arm. “That’s a lot.” 

“Uh huh.” He sleepily tried to prop himself up on one hand, but his hand landed on the pile of Snickers she’d brought for him, bringing his attention back to her gift for him. “Uh, you can keep these, kid.” He scooped them up and tried to hand them back to her. 

“Nuh uh. I got them for you! Your favowites!” She started trying to open one to try to feed it to Mickey, like she’s used to people doing for her. 

“I’m too full, I can’t.” He dramatically fell back onto his pillow, looking up at Ian for help as he held his stomach. 

“I’ll take that one, thank you.” Ian reached over Mickey to take the snickers bar from her. He popped it into his mouth and exaggeratedly moaned at the deliciousness, looking down at Mickey teasingly. “So yummy.” 

Mickey swatted at him just as Debbie came to the door to collect her daughter for bedtime. Franny moved over to them, crawling over Mickey and kneeing his aching stomach on accident as she launched herself into Ian’s arms for her hug and kiss before bed. Once she got what she wanted, she jumped down from his arms and ran to her mom waving at Mickey over her shoulder. “Feel better, Uncle Mickey!” She called.

“Night, kid.” Mickey grumbled as he held his aching stomach. He rolled back onto his stomach and whimpered. “You did this, fuckhead.” 

“What?” Ian chuckled as he pushed candy wrappers aside and crawled over Mickey to properly settle on the bed next to him. 

“You did this to me. Hiding chocolate from me.” He whined, rolling onto his back and scooting an inch closer to Ian. “I ate it all and I’m payin’ for it.” 

Ian rested his hand on top of Mickey’s and kissed his temple. “No one told you to eat it all. That was all you.” He scooted down on the bed and kissed Mickey’s belly with a smile. “There. Kissed it better.” He smirked as Mickey smacked him upside the head. Ian chuckled and kissed his way up Mickey’s body, placing a final peck on his lips before laying on his back again and pulling Mickey into his arms. 

“It’ll go away when you sleep.” Ian helped Mickey out of his shirt and jacket so they could lay chest to chest without any interference. He massaged Mickey’s back gently and tried not to think about how uncomfortable his pants are because it looked like he’d be sleeping in them. 

“Uh huh.” Mickey sounded unconvinced. He tilted his head up from Ian’s shoulder and pressed his thumb to Ian’s chin, to tilt his face downwards. “You know… I wasn’t expecting Franny to come in here and give me her snickers. I-... she shared her candy with me and no one, before _you_ , has ever fucking done that. It’s weird.” 

“It’s love, you dork.” Ian kissed his nose. “She loves her uncle so much, she memorized your favorite candy and then sorted all of them out of her loot, so that you could have every single snickers she got.” 

“Psh, no. I… I mean I do - you know, want her to feel loved and all that shit, but…” He trailed off, thinking about the fact that Ian was probably right. 

“But nothing. You’re her favorite. You spend time with her and play with her. You took her up to the scary house earlier. You love her and she loves you back.” Ian’s smile grew as he felt Mickey’s breaths grow deeper. “She asked me what we were going to be for Halloween 20 times in the last two weeks, while I was planning our costumes. There’s a reason she was a skeleton tonight, obviously she didn’t want to be a zombie like me.” Ian rubbed his back gently with a laugh. 

“Huh?” Mickey was a little sleep drunk and not much of this conversation was registering anymore. Ian’s gentle touch was lulling him to sleep, like his husband had hoped. 

“You’re her favorite person, Mickey. You made her fucking day. She wanted to have the same costume as you, Jack Skellington.” He chuckled softly into Mickey’s hair at the nickname. He waited till Mickey was closer to sleep before enacting his payback for being a little shit earlier, and he knew just what to say. “I think it’s safe to say that you’ll be walking her down the aisle when she gets married.” 

“WHAT?!” Mickey’s eyes shot open and he almost fell off the bed in surprise as Ian’s laughter filled the room. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear Shaney for betaing this for me. And this fic is dedicated to my squishes in appreciation of your encouragement. Love you! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
